


A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY GIFT

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON, TORTURE, ANGST</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2013

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON, TORTURE, ANGST  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY GIFT**  
  
It would be Kakashi’s birthday very soon, few people knew, but Iruka did.  Kakashi didn’t want people celebrating, but every year Iruka got him something... Kakashi would protest, but in the end he always gave Iruka a gentle kiss on the cheek.  Iruka looked forward to that, to that silken brush of Kakashi’s lips and he prayed he would feel Kakashi’s lips alone brush his skin one day.  Iruka shook his head and laughed at himself, he was a fool, there wasn’t a single male or female nin in the Leaf Village that didn’t dream of that.  This year Iruka was having a even harder time than usual finding the right gift.  There was only so many kunai, shuriken pouch, and silk masks you could give someone... And Kakashi instantly bought every Icha Icha novel that came out on the release date.  
  
Iruka sighed, he was no closer to finding a gift than he had been when he started.  Perhaps he should try Boarder Town, with it being so close to Grass Country and Rain Country it was a bit dangerous, but they hadn’t seen any sign of trouble from either of those Countries in quite a while.  Boarder Town was so close to Fire Countries boarder it got items from River, Rain, Grass and even Waterfall... yes, it was perfect, he’d definitely find something there!  Iruka smiled and went to go put in a 3-day leave, if he traveled hard he shouldn’t need any more time than that.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Iruka was exhausted; it had been a harder trip to Boarder Town than he’d anticipated.  The weather had been terrible and all Iruka wanted to do now was check into a room and collapse on the bed for a few hours sleep.  If he hadn’t been so tired he may have noticed the unusually close attention the two nin were paying to him as he checked in or remembered Kakashi’s advice to stay in a central room, not one easily accessed from outside... as it was his only thought was for the comfort of a bed and after paying he went up to his room.  
  
Iruka tossed his bag on the floor and stripped all his weapons and gear, piling it on the floor beside his bag before lying down to sleep, dressed only in light t-shirt and his pants.  
  
The first thing Iruka realized when he woke was that his arms were cramped and he couldn’t move them... and he had a horrible headache.  Iruka opened his eyes and his heart caught then began thudding wildly. No!  Iruka wasn’t in his room... he wasn’t in any room at all, in fact, Iruka glanced around; he didn’t even see a town.  But what he did see made his mouth go dry, Grass nin... Iruka stayed very still, they hadn’t noticed he was awake yet.  
  
“Do you think he’ll talk?”  
  
The other nin gave a cruel, hard bark of a laugh. “I’ve never seen ANYONE resist longer than an hour... he’ll talk.”  The man had graying hair, but there was nothing ‘feeble’ looking about him, he was so big he could have almost passed for Ibiki from behind!  His companion wasn’t too much smaller, just lacking the mass of his friend and his hair was a dark rust color.  
  
“Well, let’s go.  Even though our package is awake it will be faster if I carry him.” The gray haired mountain said rising to his feet and kicking dirt over the small fire before them.  
  
Iruka had been wrong, they’d known he was awake, they just hadn’t cared since they had no intension of his surviving to return to Leaf and talk of what they did.  
  
“Hn.” The red haired nin grunted rising to his feet and turning cold black eyes on Iruka. “Too bad we can’t take time to enjoy him before Shinai plays with him... he’s pretty, like a girl... bet he screams like one too.”   
  
The large gray haired nin snorted and walked over and tossed Iruka over his shoulder with ridiculous ease, like he was a barely noticeable weight.  Iruka was grateful he hadn’t seemed interested in his partners words... those hopes were dashed when Iruka heard him rumble, “There’s always tonight Koshiabura, we’ll never make it all the way there in one day.”  
  
The man began walking and in seconds the only thing Iruka could think about was the horrible nausea of being carried like this, every jar of the man's stride bounced him, his stomach being abused by the hard muscular shoulder of the man... it was like being repeatedly hit in the stomach.  Iruka tried to brace for it, tightening his stomach muscles, but he could only do it for so long before his stomach muscles grew fatigued.  The ‘blows’ continued, only now his muscles sent stabs of pain through him along with every bounce that jarred his breath out.  Iruka couldn’t help it, after a half hour he was in so much pain and so sick that if he’d been able to vomit he would’ve... but he hadn’t eaten since before he’d left the Leaf village almost 24 hours ago and he was too dehydrated to even form spit.  Iruka welcomed the darkness as he passed out.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pain of colliding with the ground pulled Iruka out of the blessed darkness, and into the darkness of the night.  Iruka woke with a long raspy moan, which neither nin bothered to acknowledge.  
  
The nin had stopped, Iruka felt the damp earth beneath his cheek, he lay in a uncomfortable heap like he’d been dropped off the man's shoulder rather than set. Iruka tried to move and moaned loudly in pain as all his muscles spasmed clenching and knotting in protest of the abuse they’d suffered.  
  
“He’s a loud one.” The big gray haired nin grumbled.  
  
Koshiabura laughed, “Only the first few days... then he’ll never make a sound again.”  The man looked back at Iruka, “Hey Enjyu... you want him first?”  
  
The older man grunted, then replied, “No, go ahead after I’m done he won’t be tight no more.”  
  
Iruka would’ve shivered in terror and cringed if he could’ve gotten his protesting muscles to move, as it was he just lay his heart drumming loudly as the red haired man approached.  
  
Enjyu looked up from banking the fire. “Koshiabura... gag him, I’m going to try to get some sleep.”   
  
“Will do.” Koshiabura grabbed a item out of his pack and approached Iruka, his eyes studying him appraisingly, “You are going to be very popular with the other nin I better get my use out of you before we get there.”  
  
Iruka tried to prevent his terror from showing and clenched his jaw in resistance to Koshiabura’s attempt to gag him. Koshiabura snickered, looped the cloth loosely over Iruka’s mouth and behind his head, pinched Iruka’s nose closed then patiently waited the short time for Iruka to gasp for air through his mouth and then drew the gag in tying it firmly.  
  
Koshiabura grinned, “I like them spunky and you’ll be broke soon enough.”  He flipped Iruka on his back, so he was lying on his bound arms, and drew his kunai. “Don’t need to strip you....” Koshiabura grabbed the rope tying Iruka’s feet together and pushed them back towards Iruka’s head, then placed his Kunai against the seam of Iruka’s pants between the cheeks of his ass. “Don’t move.” Koshiabura taunted. “Wouldn’t want to cut you... at least not yet.”   
  
Iruka whimpered frozen in terror as the sharp tip of Koshiabura’s kunai lightly traced the seam... then felt the fabric give and a new wave of terror washed through him... this man was going to rape him and there was nothing he could do to stop him!  
  
Koshiabura study Iruka’s bared ass, “Very nice...” he pushed Iruka’s legs so far back that only Iruka’s upper back remained on the ground. Iruka felt the hard press of Koshiabura’s cock against his hole and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.   
  
“Ah man you’re tight!” Koshiabura gasped and bucked his hips hard, Iruka tried to scream in pain through the gag as his body gave and Koshiabura’s cock drove deep into his tightly clenched body.   
  
“Ah yeah!” Koshiabura gasped and withdrew completely then thrust in hard again. Iruka writhed trying to somehow squirm away, tears ran down his cheeks and he cried out as Koshiabura did it again. “Fuck yeah! So damn good! I’m going to have to get as much of this sweet ass as I can before the other nin get it all loose!”   
  
Iruka sobbed as Koshiabura laid his weight on Iruka’s legs and hammered hard into his ass. The searing pain drove muffled shrieks of pain from him, his muscles clamping tightly down on the source and causing Koshiabura to moan in pleasure. “Fuck yeah!”  
  
“Koshiabura, keep it down.” Enjyu growled.   
  
Koshiabura gave a loud moan of delight, and his words stopped as he hammered harder into Iruka’s body burying his cock. Iruka arched and screamed as he felt his body give tearing and bleeding, wetting Koshiabura’s cock and allowing it to pierce deeper.   
  
Koshiabura’s weight lay heavier on Iruka’s legs, threatening to pop the sockets of his hips as his thrusts became irregular and he panted in ecstasy.  Finally he sank deep once more and groaned in pleasure as he came, grinding into Iruka’s torn hole as his cum coated his abused hole and leaving it burning even as Koshiabura withdrew. “Damn you’re good! It’s going to be shame to let the others at that ass!”   
  
Iruka had turned his head away sobbing and squeaked loudly in terror, his head whipping back to see Enjyu as the man’s large hands grasped him. “You had to wake me up Koshiabura...”  
  
Koshiabura laughed. “Sorry.”  
  
Enjyu snorted, as he ripped Iruka’s pants wide picked Iruka up like a toy and moved over to his sleep mat lying down upon it he drew Iruka on top of him without a word and shoved Iruka down firmly forcing his cock into the small nin’s bleeding ass and tearing him further with the massive size.   
  
Enjyu grunted as Iruka tried to scream past his gag and struggled frantically to escape the pain the nin's cock sank agonizingly deep into his body and stretched his body wide his hole stretched tightly around the massive girth.   
  
Enjyu didn’t even seem to notice Iruka’s struggles and slowly drew back before bucking deep once more. Iruka’s body shook violently with the force of his wails and his breaths came as gasps as he tried to draw air between them through the gag.   
  
Enjyu grunted, “Serve you right if I stretched him out on you...”  
  
Koshiabura laughed, “Yeah I heard that one before... if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have even been able to get that monster of yours in him!”  
  
Enjyu’s cock slid back, then was forced deep once more as Iruka writhed.  Then his meaty arm clamped around slender man’s body pinning him and his other hand slid in the shredded fabric of Iruka’s pants.  The rough hand wrapped around Iruka’s cock and balls with a vicious tight grip and held his captive’s lower body to him as he began slamming up into his body.  Iruka screamed in agony, he couldn’t draw enough air and his vision grayed, but the darkness of unconsciousness eluded him.   
  
“Hey Enjyu...” Iruka heard Koshiabura talking and laughing but he could no longer comprehend the words past the buzzing in his ears and excruciating pain. Then the gag was gone and he sucked frantic lungfuls of air only to immediate loose them in screams.  
  
Enjyu’s cock sank deep into his body with every firm buck of the savage man’s hips as Enjyu grunted his pleasure. Then suddenly he released his savage grip on Iruka’s cock and balls and rolled to place his victim under his massive bulk as he slid almost out and then rammed brutally deep and came in Iruka’s ravaged body.  Iruka’s torn muscles convulsed around his cock and Enjyu’s sated groan was accented by Iruka’s broken hopeless sobbing, he’d never imagined the amount of pain he was in was possible.  
  
Enjyu withdrew and Iruka shrieked, hysterically wailing, it felt like everything in his body was being torn out of him.  Enjyu rose to his feet slid and arm around Iruka’s waist and carried him indifferently back over to where he’d lain earlier and dropped him face down.   
  
Iruka heard him walk away, his sobs eventually lightening to soft whimpers and gasps as spears of pain shot through his body... he could feel blood and cum coating his thighs, balls and cock leaking out to puddle on the ground under him.   
  
The sense of despair that seized Iruka made him wish he had more tears, but his eyes were now as dry as his mouth... Iruka lay throughout the night listening to them sleep.  As the blood and cum dried to his body, he lay trying to think of some way to escape... And trying to resist giving in to hysteria once more.  
  
With morning’s arrival Enjyu rose, he walked away from camp and returned several minutes later, then booted Koshiabura in the ribs just hard enough to wake him.   
  
Koshiabura groaned, then got up, he glanced over at Iruka and grinned like a kid with a new puppy. “Hey Enjyu... do I have time to fuck him?”  
  
Enjyu snorted, “Only if you’re going to carry him... I am not wearing your cum into the camp.”  
  
Koshiabura frowned, “Me carry him?!  He may be small, but he’s not that small... Isn’t there a river near here?”  
  
Enjyu grunted. “Come on, let's get on the road.” But his companion quickly protested. “You know I won’t get another chance to have him to myself once we get him to camp...”  
  
Enjyu fixed Koshiabura with a hard stare then nodded, “Make it quick and you got to carry him to the river.”  
  
Koshiabura nodded and quickly crossed to Iruka.  Iruka tried to still the panic in his heart, he could do this... he could survive Koshiabura.  Iruka’s attempts to reassure himself were doomed as Koshiabura grabbed his legs and flipped him onto his back. Iruka struggled kicking out at him frantically. Enjyu watched indifferently as Koshiabura dodge being kicked.  
  
Koshiabura was not amused, “I don’t have time to play.” He grabbed Iruka’s legs and pushed them over his head.  Iruka bucked, his body writhing and refusing to submit.  Iruka was so busy fighting against Koshiabura’s attempt to fuck him that he didn’t even notice Enjyu had moved until he felt the threatening press of the huge nin's knee on his throat and was looking up at the man’s cold eyes.  
  
Enjyu’s knee pressed until Iruka’s lungs burned from the effort to draw air through his constricted throat then his knee let up, but didn’t leave.  Enjyu looked bored, he looked up at Koshiabura. “Get on with it.”  
  
Koshiabura shoved Iruka’s legs over his head and Iruka tensed to fight.  Enjyu leaned hard on Iruka’s throat in warning then eased up again.  Iruka choked and drew ragged breaths even as he felt Koshiabura ram into his swollen body with the savage pain of a hot knife plunging into him.  Iruka cried out and tried to look away, tried in vain not feel every slam of Koshiabura’s cock spearing deeper as his body yielded to the man's forceful thrusts and tore, reopening the lacerations from the night before.  
  
Iruka closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears without any luck and felt them trail down his cheeks with shame.  He was too weak... too weak to stop them, too weak to escape... this would never have happened to Kakashi... or Genma... or anyone but him, too weak.  Enjyu’s knee lifted away, but he didn’t leave.  
  
Koshiabura squat over his captive’s sharply bowed body, pushing Iruka’s feet over his head and pinning his shoulders to the ground as he placed most of his body weight forward and looking down into Iruka’s eyes as he fucked him hard with vicious slams of his cock.  Every hard ram jarred Iruka’s breath out along with soft yelps of pain.  
  
Koshiabura moaned in gratification and his cock slammed once more into Iruka’s body as he came. Then he reluctantly withdrew, rose to his feet and released Iruka’s legs.  Iruka felt Koshiabura’s cum and, undoubtablely, his blood trickle from his body.  Enjyu walked away, finished repacking and put out the fire.   
  
Iruka didn’t watch, just lay looking away, this was only two nin... he tried to squash that thought, but the truth refused to remain hidden, it was only going to get worse.  
  
Koshiabura had dressed and he groaned as he hoisted Iruka up on his shoulder, and then followed Enjyu. If anything being carried by the smaller man was worse than Enjyu, Koshiabura’s narrower shoulders seemed to cut into Iruka’s injured body making the muscles spasm hard in protest.   
  
By the time they stopped Iruka had begun having dry heaves, the contracting of his stomach muscles hurting all the more and causing him to wretch harder in a vicious circle of pain and misery.  Koshiabura dropped Iruka on the riverbank.   
  
Enjyu was looking annoyed, “This is taking too long.”  
  
Koshiabura shrugged and rubbed his shoulder, “Sorry big guy...”  
  
Enjyu grunted, mollified slightly, then without warning grabbed Iruka and tossed him in the slow moving water.  Iruka panicked and struggled as he sunk to the bottom, it was with almost gratitude that he felt hands grab him and yank him up to the surface.  Koshiabura drug Iruka over to the bank protesting, “You could give a guy some warning... you know how I hate getting my boots wet!”   
  
“Was the fastest way... already wasted enough time.” Enjyu grumbled and promptly tossed Iruka over his shoulder.   
  
Iruka soon sagged in exhaustion, when he opened his eyes it was because they’d stopped.  Iruka heard the voices of men all around him and childishly refused to open his eyes, he didn’t want to see the lustful looks, their words were bad enough. “ _Oh, look fresh meat_.” “ _So cute... you want to be my bitch sweetie?_ ” “ _Can’t wait to hit that!_ ” “ _Look at that ass!_ ” Iruka felt fingers groping him as he was carried through the crowd.  
  
Finally Enjyu growled, “Enough!  It’s been a long trip!  Shinai will give you a turn at him when he’s done!”  
  
A few of the men grumbled and one protest, “Yea, but they don’t scream anymore by the time he’s done with them.” Another chimed in, “I don’t want to wait that long...” Enjyu ignored them and continued into an ominous thick walled building.  
  
Iruka shivered... the best he could hope for was that he’d be killed.  It was then that Iruka realized somewhere between the time they walked into camp and this moment, Koshiabura had disappeared.  
  
“Did you have any problems finding him?” Iruka was stunned by the soft, serine tone of the man who spoke and he held his breath trying not to let the hope that sprung up inside of him grow.  
  
“No.  No problems.”  Enjyu replied, his tone was placating... careful, almost as if he was frightened of the quiet man.  
  
“Hn.  Thought perhaps there was something... keeping you.  It took you a bit longer than usual to return.”  
  
“No Shinai, everything went well... I’m sorry we kept you waiting.” Enjyu replied nervously.  
  
“Hn.  Put him over there please.”  
  
Enjyu walked over and lowered Iruka carefully from his shoulder, placing him in the chair where the soft-spoken man had directed.  As Iruka’s ass touched the chair he grunted softly and winced in pain, but managed to hold back his cry of pain.  
  
Enjyu stepped back and Iruka got to see the man with the gentle voice and his hope soared, he was a thin black-haired man with a pleasant calm face and intelligent eyes.  The man walked up before Iruka and looked at him placidly, “Hello, I’m Shinai... we have much to talk about Umino Iruka.”  
  
Iruka’s stomach clenched and his heart thudded, this was Shinai... ‘ _Shinai will give you a turn at him when he’s done_ ’, ‘ _Yea, but they don’t scream anymore by the time he’d done with them_.’ And the fact Shinai knew who he was meant they’d taken him for a reason... at that moment Iruka knew it wasn’t likely this was going to be something he’d survive... there would be no rescue... no escape...  
  
“Enjyu... you may leave now.”  Shinai said mildly, but from the way Enjyu bowed and promptly left it was clear that it was an order.  
  
“So... Iruka.  What can you tell me about Kakashi? I’ve heard you are quite enamored with him.”  
  
Iruka blanched, how did they know that... no one knew that!  But it was clear it wasn’t the secret he’d thought.  “Iruka?  Please pay attention when I’m talking to you... it’s very upsetting to have my questions ignored.” Shinai’s tone had not changed, but his words sent a chill down Iruka’s back.  
  
Iruka’s voice was hoarse as he answered. “I really don’t know him that well.”  
  
Shinai gave Iruka a chastising look, but his tone remained neutral. “I do so hate when people lie to me... I think we are done talking for now.”  
  
Shinai walked around behind Iruka’s chair and Iruka felt a light touch on the bindings of his wrists as something was attached, then the jingle of chain as slowly his wrists were drawn up until he was arched sharply trying to prevent his arms from being dislocated... then the pull stopped. Iruka’s head was nearly touching his legs as he arched forward trying to lessen the pull on his shoulders.  
  
Shinai walked around to stand in front of him and a cold band slipped around Iruka’s throat... a collar with a chain.  Shinai drew it forward and attached it to a bolt in the floor. Iruka was now held taut between the bindings of his wrists and the pull of the collar to the floor... to ease either would to cause horrible pain to the other.   
  
Shinai stood before him a moment longer, Iruka couldn’t look up, the pull on his shoulders and neck wouldn’t allow him to move... every breath he took he could feel the tug on the joints of his shoulders and the strain on the back of his neck.

“I will come see you later... perhaps we can talk.” Shinai stated blandly, then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
In minutes Iruka was in terrible pain, every breath he took released in a pained gasp.  By the time Shinai returned Iruka was in agony, his back was sending shooting pains down his spine as the muscles spasmed powerfully and his abused stomach muscles were clenched tightly.  As if that was not enough, Iruka’s torn ass hurt from sitting on the edge of the hard seat, his thigh and calf muscles were knotted... His whole body felt battered, his shoulders hurt so badly Iruka was unable to think and his fingers were numb.  
  
“Hello Iruka.”  Shinai spoke and Iruka tried to focus past the pain, he hadn’t even heard Shinai enter he was so lost in the depths of his torment. “It’s quite rude not to answer me.  If you do not wish to talk I can come back later. Perhaps you are tired... I will leave you to rest.” Shinai turned to walked out the door once more.  
  
“No!” Iruka yelped desperately, the movement of drawing a deep enough breath to talk made the word an almost unidentifiable wail.  
  
“You wish to talk to me?” Shinai’s tone was passionless... relaxed, it was hard to imagine that this was the same man who was causing such extreme pain.  
  
“Yes!” Iruka wailed.  
  
“Alright...” Shinai had walked around and lowered Iruka’s arms removing the chain that had drawn them up, pulling it aside he looped it loosely through a shackle on the wall before returning to stand before Iruka.  Then he released the chain of the collar from the bolt in the floor allowing his captive to straighten, for several seconds Iruka couldn’t... Iruka sobbed softly as the cramping of his body continued even after he straightened slightly, the muscles too knotted to relax and his arms and hands prickled painfully as circulation was restored.  
  
“Iruka?”  Shinai inquired in a sedate almost careless tone.   
  
“Yes.” Iruka gasped quickly.  
  
“Tell me about Kakashi... I’m very interested in him.”  
  
“What do you want to know?” Iruka forced the words out past the shame, he was betraying Kakashi... the Leaf Village... and every man woman and child that depended on him.  
  
“I’m curious about his involvement with ANBU... tell me about that.”   
  
“I can’t.” Iruka quickly continued tumbling over his words in his haste. “I’m nobody!  I can’t, I don’t know anything about the ANBU, please, I can’t tell you anything!”  
  
“Hn... I thought as much.” Shinai replied benignly. “However I was interested in what you would say when asked... tell me about his family... his father ‘White Fang’...”  
  
Iruka began crying harder, he knew he would be hurt as he replied. “I don’t know anything about Kakashi... no one does.”  
  
The frigid silence that followed his words told Iruka that something terrible would happen... and it did.  Iruka felt the chain fastened to his wrists once more and slowly cranked up until he was drawn up onto his toes, his body bowed forward in pain.  Iruka felt a cold brush of metal, then his shirt parted and fell to the floor, and gasped as he was doused with ice-cold water.  
  
The sudden hiss followed by fire burning across his back drew a scream from him, and the heat trickling down his chilled flesh told him he was bleeding.  Iruka had no sooner realized what happened than the lash landed again, the slice instantly seeping a trail of blood down wetting the shredded remains of his pants.  The whip whistled softly through the air, and the sharp crack as it landed barely registered before the intense flash of pain surged over his skin.  Iruka sobbed, sucking great gulps of air between his wails.

“I am disappointed... I thought we’d get along so well, but you refuse to participate in our conversation.” Shinai’s tone was light and easy, almost tranquil, even as he continued scoring Iruka’s flesh with his whip.  
  
Iruka sagged, unable to hold himself up any longer, and just when he thought his shoulders would pop from their sockets the draw on his arms released and he collapsed in a bloody heap on the floor.  
  
Iruka felt his mind fog, his vision graying at the pain too intense to bear. The ice cold water hitting his flesh stunned him and Iruka tried to clear his head blinking in confusion... he wasn’t on the floor any more.   
  
Iruka’s arms hurt badly, he looked up and saw his hands had been retied above him and he now hung with his weight suspended by his wrists.  Iruka stood as best he could on his toes relieving a bit of the pressure of his arms, but causing a sharp pain around his ankles.  His feet were shackled spread to the floor and he straddled a wedge shaped block of wood, if he let his feet remain flat on the floor it pressed up against his balls and cock in a painful manner that was becoming more painful the longer he was forced to sit.  He strained to remain in his toes in spite of the cut of the shackles into his ankles.   
  
Shinai sat comfortably in the wooden chair Iruka had been bound in, his legs crossed casually, watching him.  He rose to his feet. “I have been extremely gracious with you... and still you continue to be unwilling to talk with me.  Perhaps I haven’t been convincing enough.”  
  
Shinai wheeled over a small cart, on it was something that looked so horribly evil that Iruka wished there was anything he could say that would stop his abuser from using it... but there wasn’t.  
  
Shinai cut off Iruka’s pants. “Please I don’t know anything!” Iruka wailed, groveling desperately.  For the first time Iruka was completely bare and every vulnerable inch of his skin was exposed.  The press of the wedge he straddled now undulled by cloth started to become agonizingly painful, but his thoughts weren’t on his ass, wrists or ankles now as he stared in horror at the machine.  
  
Shinai took a small cup like piece of metal that was attached by wires to the larger machine and smeared it with a clear gel as Iruka watched whimpering and shaking in terror. Then to Iruka’s horror Shinai placed the ‘cup’ on the head of his cock.   
  
“No! Please! No!” Iruka wailed, writhing and trying desperately to get away, fighting his bindings like an animal caught in a snare.  His wrists and ankles tore and bled, but he was unable to escape what was going to happen.   
  
Shinai looked curious, “It’s my own personal invention... quite amazing really.” As he spoke he fitted two more cups to Iruka’s body one to each nipple and then drew over his chair and sat once more.   
  
Shinai tapped a button on the machine and Iruka felt an ominious ‘tickle’, the feeling like things crawling under his skin.  Shinai tapped the button again and the sensation grew much more powerful.  Iruka’s cock was flushed hard at the 'stimulation' and he could feel the muscles in his chest twitch... Iruka’s heart raced, he knew what Shinai was doing and he was terrified. “Please, I don’t know anything!  Please!  Please I’d tell you!  I’d tell you anything, but I don’t know about him!”  
  
Shinai looked patiently at him, then tapped the button again.  Iruka sobbed frantically. “Please! I don’t know anything!  Please don’t!”  Every inch of his body now trembled as the current traveled through his body and he writhed on the wedge, blood running down his thighs as it dug into his body.  
  
Iruka wailed as the current increased again he couldn’t even form words any more he just screamed, drawing rattling breaths rapidly between.  He felt as though he was about to burst and the current still climbed, he screamed until he couldn’t make a sound and still his mouth was open in a silent scream as Shinai simply watched.   
  
Then Shinai simply rose leaving the electricity coursing through his captive as he walked from the room. “He was a waste of my time. I’m done with him, use him until he dies or kill him...” Shinai commented to someone as he left.  
  
An eternity later Iruka lost consciousness.  
  
The feel of a cock slamming into him was the first thing Iruka knew before he even opened his eyes. Iruka’s eyes opened and he cried out softly in terror making the group of men waiting nearby laugh raucously and heckle.

“ _Hey, looks like all he needed was a few hard cocks!_ ”

“ _He can still make sounds, that’s better than the last one!_ ”  
  
Iruka felt the powerful slam of the man behind him as his thrusts lifted him off his feet with the force and he wailed raggedly even as the man groaned in delight.

“Tight... so fucking tight... this bitch is so good... ah yeah!” The man's hands clamped down on Iruka’s hips holding him into his last brutal thrusts, then the searing pain as he withdrew.   
  
Iruka hung in his shackles, his muscles still too fatigued from the electric shocks to hold him and felt the next man take the other's place.  The man grasped Iruka’s leg lifting it high as he started pounding into him, the man’s teeth biting his shoulders and arms were almost a distraction his ass hurt so greatly.  He whimpered at the pain, his muscles trembling with the desire to escape, but too sore and damaged to even attempt to react to his desire.  
  
The man’s nails dug into his flesh and Iruka’s head dipped, only to quickly rise again as he struggled to breathe... the man’s arm had wrapped around his throat and, while he fucked him, the man tightened it in a choke hold.  Iruka twisted weakly in his grasp as his vision darkened, then the pressure was gone as  the man allowed him to breathe.  Iruka wheezed hoarsely, sucking air as the final rams of the man’s cock slammed it out of him.  
  
When the man withdrew and moved away, the next one walked around to in front of Iruka and grabbed his legs lifting them both so Iruka hung by his wrists.  The ligaments in Iruka’s shoulders strained to hold his arms in socket even as the nin thrust into his body, his wrists bled freely, the blood running down his arms... slipping in and out of consciousness.  
  
Iruka lost count of how many had fucked him, he wasn’t even whimpering anymore; he didn’t flinch as their thrusts rocked his body. Then it got worse... Iruka head lifted and a cry was forced from his throat as a second man cupped his body from the front and thrust into his already stuffed hole... Iruka looked up and wailed it was him... Enjyu!   
  
“Hey look Enjyu...” Koshiabura mocked from behind Iruka. “He remembers us... I’m honored.” The searing pain grew more intense and Iruka realized Enjyu’s cock wasn’t even in yet!  Iruka screamed in agony as his hole was forced obscenely wide, his body tearing to admit the enormous man’s cock as it was steadily forced into his body.  The men watching hooted and yelled encouragement, excited to a wild lust once more by the sight of their fellow nin’s huge cock splitting Iruka’s small body.

As it finally came to rest fully seated in Iruka’s body, Koshiabura moaned deeply in pleasure. “Fuck Enjyu!  Fuck!  It feels so good... Your huge fucking cock!”   
  
Enjyu grunted, “Yeah... fuck him already, he’s still too damn tight for me to...”  
  
Koshiabura drew back and Iruka wailed as his cock slid over the raw torn flesh then slammed in deep once more. Iruka heard the gathered men’s excited yelling and cat calls even as he cried out at another thrust of Koshiabura’s cock.  
  
“ _He likes you!_ ”

“ _You give him that big cock Enjyu!_ ”

“ _Aw, that’s not fair... after your huge cock his ass is going to be all stretched out!_ ”

“ _Fuck him Enjyu!_ ”  
  
Iruka cried dry broken sobs as Enjyu’s hands clamped bruising hard on his hips and his huge cock slid back then slammed deep.  Iruka bowed, shrieking as his muscles spasmed wildly, Koshiabura laughed and urged, “Fuck ya! Do it again!”

Enjyu grunted his acknowledgement and slid back and slammed deep again. The horrendous pain sent massive amounts of adrenaline through Iruka and he struggled, screaming and writhing... and further exciting the men gathered around.  
  
“ _Yea!  Look, for Enjyu he’s an animal!_ ”

“ _Hey Enjyu, I think he’s in love!_ ”

“ _Fuck him harder!_ ”

“ _Give the rest of us a chance at him!_ ”  
  
Enjyu retorted dryly to the men’s comments, “Shut the fuck up or I’ll give it to you next!”  
  
Koshiabura hooted, “Yeah, I’d like to see that!”

In spite of Enjyu’s retort he began fucking Iruka firmly, hard slams of his hips that drove his cock deep into his damaged body and caused blood to stream down Iruka’s legs to the floor.  Iruka grew quiet as he slipped into shock, he had given up hope the pain and horror would ever end.  He just sagged in the restraints once more letting them use him in any way they would without a sound, hiding inside away from the pain and horror.  Enjyu and Koshiabura had finished at some point and someone else’s cock was pounding his body... but it didn’t matter.  
  
The floor around Iruka had grown slick with his blood and their cum... And when he was released to be used in other ways he just dropped into the slick red fluid without leaving that empty place inside that he hid.  
  
“Look at him the whore won’t even try to get away...” their caustic voices echoed.

“He wants it!” The cold, vicious laughter, “Hey where’s Enjyu? The pretty bitch wants more...”

The cruel sneers and scoffs. “... think I’m in love! I can’t get enough of his ass!”  
  
They passed Iruka around positioning him and fucking him, chocking him until spots appeared before his eyes, cutting him and biting his flesh.  
  
Finally laying his limb form over a table so one could fuck his ass while another fucked his mouth. Cum covered his face, hair and body as others jacked off on him. Iruka didn't have the strength to raise his head and he didn’t see the point anyway... rough hands fisted in his hair and lifted his head.  
  
Once again Iruka gagged as another cock was forced in his mouth fucking it brutally and ramming deep into his throat and cumming.  Iruka’s breaths bubbled in his lungs, a wet rasp and he vomited a frothy crimson puddle of blood and cum that the men ignored as the next nin’s walked up to replace the ones that had just withdrawn.  Blood and saliva steadily trickled down Iruka’s chin, his lips badly torn and his throat raw.  
  
Iruka didn’t even realize when the men ceased fucking him, he just lay on the table his hair stiff with cum, big purple and red bruises covering his body... and small ones in the shape of finger prints covering the spaces between.  Blood dried on him in patches mixed with cum... bite marks and shallow slashes from kunai covered his body blending seamlessly with the whip marks and electrical burns.  
  
Iruka didn’t know how long he lay there, hours days... time had ceised to matter so very long ago.  When he could gather the strength, he squirmed off the table falling hard to the floor and lying in a heap, whimpering in pain like an mauled animal... waiting to die.  
  
Iruka felt the rough hands pick him up and he was tossed over a shoulder.  The man walked for quite some time in the dark, then stopped and set Iruka on the grass at the side of a road.  Iruka gazed up with hollow, hopeless eyes at Enjyu.  
  
Enjyu stood looking down at Iruka a moment and said, “You survived all that... you’re a fighter.  You deserve a chance.” Then he turned and walked away, Iruka listened to his footsteps until he couldn’t hear them anymore.  He weakly lay there throughout the night and as dawn started to lighten the sky fear drove him and his urge to hide grew stronger, like a mangled animal he just want somewhere safe to die.  Between dehydration and blood loss Iruka lacked the strength to do more than pull himself into a ditch and wait to die.  When Iruka woke and it was dark once more.  He hadn’t died... yet.   
  
Iruka pulled himself a few inches at a time towards the trees, he couldn’t let them find him... he wanted to die free.  By morning his maimed and battered body lay in the shade of the trees and Iruka lacked the ability to continue, he lie on the soft leaves under the trees and the blessed darkness of unconsciousness came.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi was traveling as fast as he could, Pakun was his best tracker but the trail was 4 days old.  Kakashi was sure something had happened to Iruka... Iruka wouldn’t be late coming back from leave and it was Kakashi’s birthday.  He knew Iruka wouldn’t have missed it, every year he gave Kakashi some well thought out gift... but the best gift was the one Iruka didn’t know he was giving.  Kakashi looked forward all year to the chance to kiss Iruka... it was the best gift of all and he cherished it.  No, Iruka wouldn’t miss this day...   
  
Pakun stopped, then suddenly sat and Kakashi looked at him curiously, it was unlike his dogs to lose a trail... but Pakun looked away, he had not lost the trail, “He's over there... I think you better go over there alone.”  
  
Kakashi stiffened at the somber tone and his eyes scanned the area. Pakun quietly said, “Iruka’s to your left in that pile of leaves... he’s breathing, but...”  
  
Kakashi didn’t wait for any further words as he rushed over to Iruka, when he saw his friend he was stunned.  The battered man was barely recognizable and it was hard to believe he was alive, but when Kakashi touched him he whimpered softly.   Iruka needed care immediately, but they were too far from the Leaf village, there was no way Kakashi could transport them both that distance and Iruka was too weak in his condition to travel.  
  
Kakashi gathered Iruka in his arms and returned to the river he’d seen on the way into the forest. “Pakun guard.” Kakashi summoned the rest of the nin hounds and gave them the same order, then sat in the water at the edge of the river Iruka cradled in his arms.

He removed his mask and used it to slowly wash Iruka’s battered body. “Iruka... my birthday wasn’t worth you going out here... I wish I’d stopped you.  You have the only thing I want for my birthday... you had it all along.”  
  
Kakashi knew, every mark on Iruka’s body told him what he'd been through... Kakashi desperately wished he’d have learned more healing jutsu, but he hadn’t.  He had seen the amount of blood beneath Iruka when he’d picked him up and he was worried his friend was bleeding internally, he did what little he could, trying to stop the bleeding... now all he could do was wait.   
  
“Iruka... you need to keep being strong for me ok?” Kakashi whispered his fingers stroking his peer’s face tenderly, then carried Iruka up to a distance of the water's edge and wrapped him in a blanket.  He saw his nin hound fiercely guarding them and knew no one would ever be able to approach, his dogs would fight to the death.  He drew out his sleep mat, set the battered man on it and built a fire, then he sat beside Iruka watching him.  
  
Throughout the morning Kakashi’s nin dogs patrolled and checked in with him, so far they hadn’t been discovered, but they couldn’t stay here.  Iruka’s eyes opened he looked confused, and then a flash of panic went through them as he realized he was in the open and not hidden.  Iruka’s eyes whipped over to Kakashi and the panic faded replaced with distress. “Kakashi...” his voice was rough.

What would he think... he'd know... shame was swallowed by need as Kakashi asked. “Do you need water?”  Iruka gave a slight nod, even that hurt but he needed the water so greatly. 

Kakashi drew out his canteen, but he knew Iruka wouldn’t be able to sit up to drink and he didn’t want him moving yet. Kakashi tried to keep his mind on this like a mission, there was a way but... Kakashi swallowed his nerves and did it; he took a small amount of water in his mouth and lowered his lips to Iruka’s, placing them slowly against his friend’s split and swollen lips. Iruka made a soft startled gasp, but realized what Kakashi was doing and met his lips accepting the water from him.  
  
By the third time Iruka accepted water from Kakashi his cheeks were burning, but his thirst was sated enough that he could speak a bit easier, his throat hurt but he could speak. “We have to go, it’s not safe.”   
  
Kakashi nodded, “My nin hounds are guarding us... we’ll be ok for a little bit.”  
  
Iruka’s eyes studied Kakashi’s bare face, he was... gorgeous, but then he had always known he would be. As Kakashi had held him in the water Iruka had heard bits and pieces of his peer’s words as almost a dream. “I had what you wanted?”  
  
Kakashi looked surprised for a second, then nodded.  
  
Iruka looked down at his hands; would Kakashi still want him... even knowing that he’d been used by all those men? “Do I still have it?”  
  
Kakashi’s lips curved in a gentle smile, “Always...”  
  
Iruka looked out over the water. “I can’t... give you that right now.”  
  
Kakashi shook his head. “It’s not something you give, it’s something I give to you.” Kakashi leaned down over him and Iruka’s heart thudded madly, he wanted to feel Kakashi's body pressed to his, but his body hurt... everywhere. Kakashi looked in Iruka’s eyes. “Do you trust me?”  
  
Iruka immediately nodded, Kakashi wouldn’t hurt him, he knew they couldn’t... the silky soft lips of his peer brushed Iruka’s cheek and he gasped softly at the feel of Kakashi’s bare lips on his skin.

  
Iruka looked up at Kakashi as he straightened and he took Iruka’s hand gently holding it.  The kiss, that was the gift Kakashi wanted... Kakashi only wanted to be able to kiss him for his birthday.  Suddenly it was perfectly clear what had been hidden behind Kakashi’s mask all these years... love. Kakashi loved him, Iruka smiled shyly. “I want to give you that gift every day... several times a day.”  
  
Kakashi’s eyes widened, his tone surprised... and hopeful. “You would?”  
  
Iruka nodded, his cheeks flushed as he added, “But I think I’ve been only giving you half a gift for all these years... can I give you the other half?”  
  
Kakashi nodded a bit cautiously, he wouldn’t let Iruka do anything sexual until he was well healed and Lady Tsunade approved it...  
  
Iruka gestured with his finger and Kakashi leaned down, Iruka placed a tender kiss on his cheek and Kakashi’s breath caught... and his pale skin was tinted pink in a blush as he straightened. “I’m beginning to really enjoy my birthday.”  
  
Iruka nodded, “Me too.”  
  
Kakashi sobered slightly, his eyes concerned. “Iruka we need to get away from here. Will I hurt you if I carry you?”  
  
Iruka shook his head and lied. “No, it won’t hurt.” It was too important to get Kakashi away from here... if the Grass nin found him... “I want to go now, please.”  
  
Kakashi nodded, repacked his bag and made a low whistle, one of his nin dog appeared and Kakashi strapped it on him.  Then knelt and carefully slid his arms under Iruka’s legs and back, Iruka looped his arms around his neck to hold on.

Kakashi paused looking down at Iruka for a second, he looked down at him he almost told Iruka he loved him, but the moment passed he smiled gently and lifted his companion up.   
  
Kakashi knew that it did hurt, but they both knew they couldn’t stay here, it wasn’t safe.  Kakashi stayed on the ground, moving as swiftly, but smoothly as he could.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nine months had passed since Iruka’s abduction, almost a year they’d been happily dating... since the moment Iruka was released from the hospital they spent every moment they were free cuddling and kissing, walking hand in hand and talking... but there was one thing they hadn’t done and Iruka was about to lose his mind if they didn’t soon.  
  
Iruka walked out of his classroom, today was a very special day... Iruka arranged for another teacher to take over for the rest of the day and went to go meet Kakashi for lunch.  
  
Iruka sat leaning against Kakashi as they sat on the picnic blanket. Kakashi had put up a privacy jutsu so they could eat in peace and he could remove his mask. Kakashi nuzzled Iruka and placed soft loving kisses over his jaw.   
  
Iruka cupped Kakashi’s face and kissed him passionately, as always Kakashi moaned softly, then stopped Iruka by breaking the kiss and kissing his knuckles and then palm.  Iruka was very familiar with this; it was a gentle apology... Kakashi’s way of saying he desired him, but they wouldn’t be taking it any further.  
  
Iruka leaned in and whispered in Kakashi’s ear. “I know what I want for my birthday.”  
  
Kakashi smiled happily, he loved buying Iruka things. “Anything, just name it Koishii.” Kakashi said placing another tender light kiss on Iruka’s lips.  
  
Iruka cupped Kakashi’s head and deepened their kiss, before Kakashi could pull away again Iruka broke it and his lips roamed over his boyfriend’s throat drawing a needy whimper from him... it was his weak spot and Iruka exploited that, making Kakashi’s body heat in desire.  Iruka nuzzled up to Kakashi’s ear. “The only thing I want for my birthday is for you to make love to me.”  
  
Kakashi drew back slightly looking down at Iruka in surprise. “You want to make love for your birthday present?”  
  
Iruka nodded, “I want you to make love to me.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Iruka gave Kakashi the look he gave his students when they were being ‘difficult’; Iruka’s tone was wry. “Before I burst please!”  
  
Kakashi’s eyebrows rose, then he chuckled, “Well, we can’t have you bursting...”  
  
Iruka’s eyes darkened in desire and he whispered, “Now... right this moment.”  
  
Kakashi’s breath caught and he moaned softly. “Iruka there is nothing I’d rather do.”   
  
Kakashi gathered Iruka to his body and performed the hand signs for the transportation jutsu leaving the picnic and all the items behind.  Iruka smiled he’d have to go get them later, he turned into Kakashi’s arms kissing him hungrily.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Iruka quickly stripped and then started removing Kakashi’s clothes until he had his partner’s incredible body revealed. Iruka’s eyes slid slowly down taking in every hard curve, every ridge of muscles, the light tan nipples that begged to be sucked, and the taut flat stomach that he longed to caress... Iruka teased himself keeping his gaze from resting on the area that he knew would make him desperate with need... his eyes roamed over Kakashi’s strong thigh muscles and calves before slowly slipping up to Kakashi’s perfect cock. Iruka’s breath caught and he made a wanton mewl of lust.   
  
Kakashi watched Iruka strip, he didn’t seem hesitant at all, but as his eyes slid down Kakashi’s body he noticed Iruka avoided looking at his erection... this was wrong. Even if Iruka seemed eager it was very likely he would react badly.   
  
Kakashi drew Iruka gently into his arms, his hands roamed slowly over his body lovingly caressing his skin but his eyes remained looking into Iruka’s with so much love that it made Iruka’s heart ache and his breathing quicken.  
  
“Koishii let me know if anything I do upsets you...” Kakashi crooned, Iruka could see the concern behind the need in his beloved’s gaze.  
  
Iruka’s lips curved, “Kakashi there is nothing you could do to me that I wouldn’t like... except keep me waiting.”  
  
Kakashi’s head lowered and before his lips covered Iruka’s he murmured, “You are everything to me.” Kakashi didn’t want to ‘hurt’ Iruka... he couldn’t bear for Iruka to associate his touch with what those men had done to him.  
  
Iruka met Kakashi’s lips passionately, he’d wanted this for so long... wanted to feel Kakashi’s body against his and taste his skin...   
  
Iruka’s kiss was so wonderful, so perfect but Kakashi’s body heated with need, he couldn’t help desiring him.  Iruka was flawless once more, Tsunade had healed his body’s damage, but it wasn’t Iruka’s body that was worrying Kakashi...  
  
Kakashi moaned softly and, just like every time Iruka heard that sound from his boyfriend, his cock flushed hard and his heart hammered in excitement.  Iruka wanted to hear more of those moans, to look in Kakashi’s eyes and know this amazing powerful man was his... that it was _him_ that Kakashi was moaning for.  
  
Kakashi tried to content himself with just kissing Iruka’s throat giving his Koishii time to change his mind before he did something that would upset him.  
  
Kakashi’s lips trailed down Iruka’s throat slowly sucking and licking the skin. Iruka’s hand enclosed Kakashi’s swollen cock, slowly stroking it and Kakashi whimpered into his kisses, his passion flaring. “Ah Iruka I’ve longed for your touch so many nights I dreamt about touching you, kissing you...” Kakashi hesitated a second before admitting. “Wanting you.” The worry in Kakashi’s eyes grew stronger. “Iruka please don’t do this for me...”  
  
Iruka shook his head, a wry smirk on his lips and took one of Kakashi’s hands and placed it on his cock, Iruka’s cock flusher harder at the longed for contact. “Do you doubt I want you?” Iruka leaned into his hand and it slid up his cock. Iruka moaned and his mouth lowered to Kakashi’s throat sucking on the warm skin and hearing his lover’s fevered whimpers.  
  
Kakashi wasn’t sure he could resist any longer... touching Iruka, caressing his hard cock and hearing his lusty moans was too great a tease.  
  
“I need you... Kakashi I need you, only you..." Iruka purred, his voice husky and his mouth slid down to draw on one of Kakashi’s nipples, he felt his beloved’s cock flush harder in reaction.   
  
Kakashi gasped and arched into his mouth, “Ah Iruka!”

Kakashi’s hunger was quickly dulling his ability to remember why he had to wait... he body ached to feel Iruka’s... to sink into his tight heat and hear his pleasured cries.   
  
Iruka sucked hard, then fluttered his tongue over the sensitive tightly budded nub, Kakashi’s hips bucked and Iruka chuckled softly then attacked the other nipple. Kakashi’s eyes closed as he moaned urgently and cupped Iruka’s head to his chest in a plea for more. “Iruka!” Kakashi groaned softly, his eyes opened and they were hungry. “I want you!” It was as much a warning as a plea, Kakashi wasn’t able to resist any longer.  
  
Iruka cupped his cock against Kakashi’s and thrust firmly earning an urgent wail from his beloved’s lips. Iruka’s hand stroked their cocks to the tip then urged, “Don’t tease me anymore please Kakashi... Please!”  
  
Even as Kakashi heard Iruka’s plea he held reservations... what if his beloved panicked?  What if his body on top of his... Kakashi’s cock in his body made him cry out in terror?  
  
Kakashi looked down in Iruka’s eyes and reluctantly nodded, he couldn’t deny anything to Iruka... he’d give him anything.  Kakashi took Iruka’s hand from their cocks and drew him over to the bed, laid him down and lay covering him as he kissed his way down until he was lying between Iruka’s legs.   
  
Iruka eagerly raised his legs up, bent at the knees and spread wide. Kakashi’s mouth lowered to Iruka’s puckered hole and he arched crying out in pleasure at the long desired contact. “Ah Kakashi! More! Please more! I want you in me so bad!”  
  
Iruka’s lusty cries were wonderful, Kakashi hesitated to take it further... maybe they should just take it slow... he’d pleasure Iruka orally.  
  
Kakashi looked up at Iruka’s face then circled his tongue around Iruka’s hole, teasing his body and making his lover’s body loosen eagerly. Kakashi pushed his tongue into his beloved and heard his fevered lusty whimpers as his tongue lapped and thrust, lapped and thrust at the entrance. Iruka was going crazy with need. “Kakashi!” he wailed. “More! Please more!”  
  
Kakashi placed a slick finger at Iruka’s hot entrance, Iruka arched and pressed greedily into Kakashi’s finger as it slipped into his body, and moaned in pleasure. “Ah yes!” Iruka mewled, but he wanted... needed more!   
  
Kakashi’s finger slid cautiously, smoothly over the nerves of Iruka’s hole as Kakashi stroked it in and out of Iruka’s rapidly loosening body. Iruka began bucking on Kakashi’s finger trying to drive it deeper, harder into his eager body.  
  
“Ah please more! Kakashi!” Iruka was getting more desperate by the moment his body heated to such a strong lust he was nearly mad with it and he moaned long and deep as Kakashi pushed another finger into him. “Ah yes! Yes! It feels so good!” Iruka mewed and squirmed in pleasure. Pleading wantonly, “Kakashi I want you! I need to feel you on top of me... in me... making delirious with pleasure!”  
  
Kakashi knew they had reached a point where it was too late for him to pull away, both their bodies were too aroused, too needy...  
  
Kakashi moaned desperately at the taunt and scisored his fingers making sure Iruka was well prepared before slipping his fingers from Iruka’s hot body and sliding up to cover him. Kakashi’s cock pressed lightly against Iruka’s hole, but he stopped, somehow he found the strength to stop himself, but he couldn’t force himself to move away from what he wanted so urgently. Lust crazed, Iruka wailed. “Kakashi! Stop teasing me! I swear next time I’m going to tease you until you beg!”  
  
Kakashi looked surprised, ‘next time’? Not only was Iruka not having any doubts or fears but he had plans on this becoming a normal part of their relationship from now on! Kakashi’s mind reeled at the thought even as his cock strained for Iruka’s clinging passage.  
  
“I didn’t mean to tease... I’m sorry Koishii.” Kakashi kissed Iruka passionately as he pressed into Iruka’s body. Iruka wrapped his legs tightly around Kakashi’s waist as if he thought Kakashi would pull away and leave him needy.  
  
There was no chance of that! Kakashi groaned at the exquisite feel, the perfect bliss of his beloved’s body embracing his cock. “Iruka, my love... you feel so good.” Iruka mewed looking up into Kakashi’s eyes and demanded, “Move!”  
  
Kakashi gave a surprised laugh, and did as he beloved commanded, slowly slipping almost out then pushing deep. It was clear to Kakashi that Iruka had been ready for this step for a long time... and that this wait had been as difficult for him as it had been for Kakashi....   
  
The last of Kakashi’s reservations disappeared and as his thrusts became faster and harder he sucked and nibbled Iruka’s throat and stroked chakra pulses over his nipples, Iruka arched and moaned in rapture. Just seeing his lover writhing in pleasure was nearly enough to make Kakashi cum.   
  
Iruka’s erotic mews and whimpers were like hands stroking his cock but there was one more thing Kakashi wanted to do... Iruka’s hands were grasping and kneading Kakashi’s back and he was arching into Kakashi’s thrusts and crying out in pleasure. Kakashi’s hand reached between them, tracing the head of Iruka’s cock.   
  
Iruka cried out in rapture, his body writhing and his cock bucking against Kakashi’s stomach as he came, the strong draws of Iruka’s muscles sucked at Kakashi’s cock as if trying to draw him deeper. It was almost more than Kakashi could resist, still he drew back and angled his hips before thrusting in one last time.  
  
Iruka felt Kakashi’s last stroke hit his prostate and pleasure surged through his whole body Iruka’s whole body spasmed in ecstasy around his cock.   
  
Kakashi gave in to the divine draw and came in Iruka’s quivering body, feeling the flutters of his passage even as Iruka’s muscles milked the last of his orgasm from him   
  
Iruka’s arms wrapped tightly around Kakashi holding him tight as the tremors of his orgasm left him panting. When Iruka’s body calmed he released his grip allowing Kakashi to draw back slightly and smiled smugly up at him and using his best ‘teacher voice’ said, “Ok, that was worth the wait... but if you’d have been bad in bed I would’ve had to send you home to go study your Icha Icha novels...”   
  
Kakashi laughed... he loved Iruka more with every breath he took.   
  
  
END


End file.
